1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disabling communication and/or other application functionality on a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to the disabling of the mobile communication functions and/or applications on the mobile communication device when motion patterns, as measured by an onboard accelerometer, indicates that the device is in a vehicle that is in motion.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile communication devices such as wireless telephones, smart phones, tablets and wearable Internet-connected computing devices, such as smart-watches and/or glasses (e.g., Google glasses), more and more people or using such devices to communicate while on the go. For example, many automobile drivers will often engage in telephone conversations while driving. The danger of engaging in such behavior, particularly if a headset or other “hands-free” device is not used, is well documented. Even worse, many drivers engage in texting while driving. Drivers who engage in testing are at a significantly increased risk of causing an accident, often resulting in death or serious injury to themselves and others.
Due to the high risk and serious need to prevent drivers from using mobile communication devices, a number of products and services are now available to lock or disable certain communication features on their mobile communication devices while driving. These products and services typically rely on GPS to determine if a driver's automobile is in motion, and if so, are activated to prevent the driver from texting, engaging in a telephone conversation unless a hands-free device is used, or sending/reviewing entails. Such products include AT&T DriveMode, Sprint DriveFirst and Safely Go for example.
One problem with the above-described products and services is that they often rely on GPS, which typically consumes battery power at a significant rate. As a result, many of these products and services can be used only for a relatively short period of time before a battery recharge is needed, which may not be possible in an automobile if a charger is not readily available. In addition, not all mobile communication devices have built in GPS functionality. Also GPS will not work in locations where a GPS signal is not available or with users that do have data subscriber plans including GPS capabilities.
Another problem with the above-described products and services is that they provide very little in the way of incentives to encourage usage. In other words, they provide no rewards to incentives users, particularly teens or other youthful drivers, from taking advantage of the safety benefits of these products and services.